moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
The humans (often refered to as mankind or humanity) are one of the most versatile and resilient races of Azeroth, claimed decendants of the nordic vrykul of Northrend. Early humans worked mostly in wandering tribes until the nation of Arathor was founded, along with its capital of Strom following the rise of the trolls. = History = ---- Dawn of Humanity The humans are descendants of the vrykul, who worshiped their creators, the titans, as gods. Around 15,000 years ago, the vrykul believed that their gods had "abandoned" them, and a certain time after that, some of their children were born "weak and ugly." King Ymiron ordered all such children to be killed: the punishment for not doing so was that the child's parents would be executed alongside them. Despite the risks however, not all parents obeyed this order and instead hid their children to grow up far away from Northrend. The exiles soon settled on the region that would eventually become known as the Eastern Kingdoms. Abandoned by their vrykul parents, the early humans struggled to survive with the bare necessities they were supplied with. Their technology was greatly limited, with stone being the primary source for tools. Relics gathered from archaeological digs point to several coexisting tribal societies that often fought one another for dominance or resources. The first human agricultural artifacts were found often alongside carved ledgers and records of commerce, leading many to believe that human writing and culture developed alongside trade. Paintings of humans hunting wild beasts can sometimes be found in the mountain caves of Arathor, suggesting that the first humans prized storytelling and physical achievement. The first records of human civilization emerged first in the Arathi Highlands nearly 15,000 years ago. As human populations increased due to the wide availability of food brought upon by agriculture, its social groups slowly stratified into recognizable roles. Bronze and eventually iron were adapted for use in human tools and weapons. Humans planted orchards that yielded figs and olives for trade. The scattered tribes of men slowly settled into villages throughout the continent of Lordaeron, with some even venturing to the islands of the Baradin Sea. Taran Zhu theorized that humans and possibly even some Zandalari may have sided with the pandaren in the pandaren rebellion 12,000 years ago. The Arathorian Empire ((W.I.P.)) The Seven Kingdoms ((W.I.P.)) The Orcish Wars and the Alliance of Lordaeron ((W.I.P.)) The Third War and the Aftermath ((W.I.P.)) Cold War ((W.I.P.)) Burning Crusade ((W.I.P.)) The War against the Lich King ((W.I.P.)) The Alliance-Horde War ((W.I.P.)) = The Seven Kingdoms = ---- From the great empire of Arathor, seven kingdoms split, each with their differant traditions and customs. They would come together again as the Alliance of Lordaeron was founded many years after their formations. The Kingdom of Azeroth (now known as Stormwind) Founded by King Logan Wrynn I following the splintering of the Arathorian Empire, this kingdom is one of the larges of the seven, holding the regions surrounding its capital, Stormwind City, along with the Elwynn Forest, the Redridge Mountains, Westfall and the southern region of Elwynn now known as Duskwood. It was ravaged by the Horde during the First War, during which King Llane was assassinated. The current king is King Anduin. The Kingdom of Lordaeron The Kingdom of Lordaeron was founded by the Menethil dynasty following secession from the Arathorian Empire. It was one of the largest kingdoms, rivalling Stormwind in sheer scope and population. After a war with the Kingdom of Gilneas, they held the lands of the Silverpine Forest, the Tirisfal Glades (the site of the Capital City), and the Darrowshire Forest to the east, bordering the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. During the Orcish Wars, it, along with the other kingdoms, formed the Alliance of Lordaeron in the aftermath of the Second War. In the Third War it was ravaged by the Scourge, led by Arthas Menethil, who slew his father Terenas and his mentor Uther the Lightbringer. The last known Menethil is Arthas's sister Calia, whose whereabouts are unknown. A small faction is actively trying to restore the kingdom under claimant to the throne Madelynne Albrecht, styled Madelynne I, though so far without success and with great loss of life. The Kingdom of Gilneas Gilneas was founded by King Aderic I during a time of crisis. Lordaeron was encroaching on their territory, looking to expand further, and Strom wasn't sending any soldiers to help them. After secedeing peacefully, they pushed Lordaeron back. For some time, they held the entire Silverpine Forest, but the Lordaeronian army returned, and the war that was fought this time was lost, leaving them with only the towns of Ambermill and Pyrewood in the south. Following the Second War, the current king, Genn Greymane constructed the Greymane Wall, cutting off the kingdom from the rest of the world and leaving Pyrewood and Ambermill in Lordaeronian hands until the Cataclysm, where the Wall fell and Lordaeron, now the Forsaken, invaded again. The Kingdom of Alterac The Kingdom of Alterac was founded by the House of Perenolde in the mountains of the same name. Of the seven kingdoms, they were the smallest and the weakest, and along with Gilneas, provided merely token support during the Orcish Wars, although they secretly sided with the Horde, causing a peasant revolt in Tyr's Hand and attempting to assassinate Uther the Lightbringer, amongst others. They were the rivals of the Kingdom of Stromgarde, and the two people didn't like each other very much. When the Perenoldes' betrayal was revealed, the Alliance destroyed the city, captured Aiden Perenolde and took many of the nobles' titles away. The ousted nobles would later form the Syndicate, and would wrest control of much of the Alterac Mountains and the Arathi Highlands during the Third War. Alterac City remains in ruins to this day, inhabited by ogres of the Crushridge clan while the Syndicate occupy Strahnbrad. Alteracis are now spread across the land, with one of the larger bastions present in the city of Hath's Vigil. The Kingdom of Kul Tiras Kul Tiras is the naval kingdom. The sea is it's realm. It is known for it's large and powerful navy, sailing the seas unopposed. Ruled by the Lord-Admiral, the traditionnal rulers of the kingdom are the House of Proudmoore. Following Daelin Proudmoore's death, Kul Tiras' naval supremacy reduced, and Stormwind was slowly competing with them. The Magocracy of Dalaran Dalaran is well-known as the mage kingdom. Unlike the other kingdoms, it wasn't ruled by a monarch, but by a council comprised of six of the most senior mages, of which there was a council ruler, the Council of Six. The council ruler during the time of the Orcish Wars was Archmage Antonidas, who was slain when Arthas Menethil and his army ravaged the city in search of the Book of Medivh. It was rebuild during the time of the cold war between the Alliance and the Horde, in time for the War against the Lich King and the Nexus War in Northrend. This time, it remained neutral in the wars, giving sanctum to Alliance and Horde alike. Dalaran's allegiance changed when Warchef Garrosh Hellscream destroyed Theramore Isle with a mana bomb. Lady Jaina Proudmoore, former ruler of the city, was named council ruler on the Council of Six. While she originally tried to remain neutral like her predecessor, her hand, along with that of the Magocracy, was forced when Hellscream used Dalaran to attack Darnassus in order to steal the Divine Bell, a Mogu artefact of power. The Kingdom of Stromgarde The remnants of the empire remained in their capital, renaming it to Stromgarde. Ruled by the Trollbane line, it was well-known for its fine warriors, many of which fought at the frontlines during the Orcish Wars. One of its darkest times came with the mysterious assassination of Thoras Trollbane, leaving his son Galen as the leader of the kingdom until his own death and ressurection as a Forsaken. Category:Races Category:Human